Isabella clark
She is Annmarie's Mother and the younger Sister of Queen Aphrodite and aunt of Ako and. Robert's Wife that had died of years ago when his daughter was 5 years old. Her Precure alter ego is: Cure Delight History She is the younger sister of Queen Aphrodite and a Pure precure and the mother of Annamarie and the frist who hold the grat gem( hart gem) years before anna become cure aphrodite her mother was a pretty cure. Early Life Isbella was the 2st Child of Shirabe Otokichi and his Wife and the younger sister of Aphrodite when she become a teenager she fell in love with one of the royel garnds who was annamarie father robert and after all both of them become lover and yaers after the both of them fell in love. Both Isbella and Robert become married and moved to Earth in Kentacky USA and after there child was born the two moved to Precure town and lived there and the two was happing in love and there lovely daughter. Becoming Cure Delight she lived her life with her husband and her little girl but a evil darkness showed up that was called Queen Eris and attack her being a cure she had to tersform to cure delight but sadly she was defited by eris Appearance She has black hair with white highlights and red outlight her skin is fair skin and she has a birthmark under her lift eye and her eye color are orange . Her outfit is a pink shirt with a battlet on it and dark pink capers and same pink flats she also has agold berslate on her lift wist and she also has her hart pandet that tersform her in to a cure Cure appearance her is pink with white highlights and hot pink outlightd and is lorger thene her civel appearance and her outfit is light pink and light blue,gold bandswith white laces on them and her battlet is gold and has a red amethyst.her puffs are light pink and the laces on her puffs are like wings and her skirt is light pink and light blue with white underlaces her thage socks are hot pink with light pink bands that has pink amethyst harts and her shoes are light pink with gold ackle bands and with amethyst pink harts Princess outfit her princess outfit is a pink dress with light pink sleves and a gold chorcker and a gold battlet and her shoes are pink heels and her hair is black with white highlights and red outlights she has pink eyeshodow and pink lipstike. Personality she has a sweet and loveing personality and nice she loves her daughter and husband . Cure Delight "The Angel Of Delight And Sweet Muse Cure Delight!" Cure Delight: is Isabella's alter ego. Transformation Isabella is used her hart pandet to tersform Attacks Shiny delights flash: 'she puts her hands up and a flash of light come out '''Shiny lovely Kiss: '''she put her ferger in pacie sign and puts her fergers on her lips and a pink harts come out '''Delight Blast: '''she put her hands togother and after that she makes a hart shape with her fergers by her chast it like her daughter attack called love and beauty attack. Relationship 'Annamarie : '''Is her daughter she loves her so much '''Robert: '''Is her husband she loved him so much ever sens she was a teenager '''Queen Aphrodite: '''is her older sister and the one who give her the grat crystal '''Ako Shirabe: '''is her nice she had naver meet her but if she did she will loved her '''Otokichi 'Shirabe: '''is her father she loves him '''Mephisto: '''Is her borther-in-law she doest like him '''Krystal: is her fairy parter that she hed ever sens she was little Category:Family Category:Mothers Category:Female Characters Category:Pure pretty cures Category:Pretty Cure Character Category:Royel